When the dreams simply become too painful
by BrokenBabyDoll
Summary: Stylo expeirences a very realistic nightmare. (stylo is a transformers OC of mine! If you don't like Ocs then don't read, pretty simple! Or maybe you don't likle either fandoms. "cool too!)


The sound of bullets rippling through the air and canons being fired at the Point Nemo Island Stylo had inhabited with her companions was enough to set anybody- man or bot- on edge and panicking. The sleek black femme dashed quickly across the pink beach, firing back at the pirate ships and the planes flying overhead hitting the beach with oncoming sprays of bullets and the metallic hiss if it ricocheted off of Stylo or the contaminating beach and into the water.

"STEWART! MURDOC!" Stylo screamed as she felt a bullet make its mark squarely in her chest. She let out an agonizing scream. Stylo held a servo over where the bullet had entered her spark chamber and began to bleed her blue energon. If these bullets could inflict this much pain to her, who knew how much it would do to a human like Murdoc or Stewart. Shit, she was losing energon quickly. This wasn't good she thought. It was never good if these fucking pirates got the upper hand on the inhabitants of Point Nemo.

Stylo's audio sensors twitched at the sound of bullets above her. She knew the sound of the gun going. It was Cyborg and Murdoc on top of the mansion. They'd made it. She only hoped Cyborg was taking them out faster than Murdoc was at formulating a plan. The bassist was rather genius, although a little lacking in the reality department. Stylo looked around at one of the pillars of pink junk that had compounded on layer of layers of shit over the years. They weren't paying attention to the pillar, and Stylo took it as an advantage.

I'll climb it and get to the top, Stylo thought as she began to make a hasty dash towards the pillar of junk. Stylo was on a mission- a mission to protect her humans. These weird people she'd come to know and care for. Even if one of them was Cyborg, something incapable of feels and human emotions. Just a clone of a person named Noodle she's heard so much about from Stewart- or 2D as Murdoc and Cyborg called him, and these people called fans.

As Stylo began to descend the pillar, she noticed a small, broken heap. A mixture of red, blue and green. No. Not this. Not him.

"STEWART!" She screamed, feeling as more bullets penetrated her sides, sending her spiraling downwards. Fuck... No... She wasn't gonna die here. Not now. Not Yet. Stylo pulled herself up, shaking from the pain in her sides and back causing her to slow to a crawl on the rank Plastic Beach. Carefully she made her way to the broken mess. Stylo knew what was wrong. And it made the pain from her open bullet wounds even worse.

"Hellth..." Stewart said, his voice cracking and lisping. His incisors had been chipped. Stylo held him close to her faintly beating spark. He was cold- colder than usual. This wasn't good, she knew it. Stewart was dying.

"No no, don't do this. Stewart, what the hell happened?!" Stylo asked, curling around him as another spray of bullets launched itself into the garbage around her. Distantly, she could hear Cyborg's gun going off, though it would soon run out of bullets and the islands defense would be temporarily stalled.

"I'm okayth. Reallyth Stylth, I'm okayth." Stewart was practically dripping crimson energon. Or as he'd informed Stylo, blood.

"No Stewart, you're not okay! You're dying... Shit... I fucked up. Shit, no please Stewart. I just gotta get you inside! You'll be okay, I promise!" Stylo pleaded with her human friend. He let out a good mannered chuckle, but began a horrible fit of coughing which resulted in blood coming out and dribbling onto his chin.

"I'm already okayth Stylth. Really... I..." Stewart launched himself into another cacophony of coughing and spitting up blood.

"No...No...No! Stewart!"Stylo screeched as she felt the gangly man become heavy in her arms and cease breathing.

"STEWART!" Stylo screamed as she was jolted from her dreams. She jolted upwards from her berth, whacking her head against a beam above her.

"AUGH fuck!" Stylo screamed, holding her helm in her servos, rubbing the spot that was throbbing so tenderly.

"Gotta talk to Murdoc About getting the shit fixed." Stylo said, ducking under the beam and booting up her systems for the day.


End file.
